


your grin's the sweetest i've ever seen

by virtueless (gracefullyme)



Series: (Well I) was waiting for you all my life [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Ryan makes an appearance but you know he's just a place holder for resident douche, fake dating? kinda?, idek, is this fluff i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullyme/pseuds/virtueless
Summary: "That’s when it clicks, an idea, an out, something to save her from speaking to her god-awful ex."Or'my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me.'





	your grin's the sweetest i've ever seen

‘Kait, I really don’t want to go’ begged Tessa, a futile attempt to get out of the post-finals celebration. With the stress of her last exam still hanging over her head, all Tessa can think about is sleeping away her worries. ‘I don’t care, you’re coming. Wear this.’ Kaitlyn pulls a nude skirt of its hanger whilst tossing a black leather jacket at Tessa’s head. ‘Get changed, do your makeup, we’re leaving in thirty.’

 

Soon, she’s standing in the kitchen of some random house, pouring herself a drink from the variety of alcohol lining the makeshift bar, she really just needs _anything_ to get through the night so she can block out the calls from her room of junk food and netflix. She’s bringing the cup to her lips when she she sees a too familiar body, a body she’s hoping to forever remove from her memory, desperate to avoid talking to him, she gets ready to bolt. As she spins and starts out of the room, she hears him call out, ‘Hey Tessa! Wait, Tessie-Bear, slow down’’. Refusing to look back, she picks up the pace, desperate to not speak to him when she crashes into a body. Sturdy arms quickly steady, with only a small trail of booze spilling over the lip of the red cup. ‘You good?’ asks the man, his arms still holding her. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to slam into you like that. I should have been looking where I was going’

 

His lips quirk up into a small smile, ‘It’s okay, no harm done.’ Behind them, Ryan’s calls for Tessa’s attention grow louder and Tessa is itching for an out. She looks down, her eyes seeing the stranger’s hands, still firm and steady on her hips. That’s when it clicks, an idea, an out, something to save her from speaking to her god-awful ex.

 

‘Please don’t hate me for this.’ Confusion morphs onto his face for a millisecond before Tessa’s hands are gripping his face and pulling him down into a searing kiss, the cup in her hands falling to the floor with a crash.

 

His confusion very quickly disappears as he melts into the kiss. Her lips leading his as one of her hands sneaks around his neck, into his hair. He can’t help but find himself fully enamoured with her lips, suddenly starving for more, kissing back like no amount will ever be enough.

 

As their lips separate, Tessa can’t help but to gently tug on his bottom lip, causing the attractive man to release a soft growl. Her brows shoot up, and a smirk grazes her lips but before she can make a quip about his moan, an unwanted voice speaks out. ‘Tessie-Bear, I see you’ve moved on fast’, Ryan’s eyes raking over the two in judgement. An exasperated sigh leaves Tessa’s lips. ‘Ryan, what are you doing here?’ Before he can respond, Scott is speaking out. ‘Hey man, I’m Scott, Tess’ boyfriend. Good to meet you.’ Scott sticks out an arm for Ryan to shake, the other staying securely wrapped around Tessa’s waist. Ryan’s eyes landing on Scott’s hand as his thumb absent mindedly traces circles into her hip and with a roll of his eyes, he huffs off, downing a shot at the bar before finding another girl to use his wily charm upon.

 

Tessa spins around in Scott’s arms so she’s facing him. She looks up with the flush of embarrassment coating her cheeks as the realisation of what she’s just done sets in. ‘I’m sorry, he’s actually the worst. It was such a bad break up, oh, and I’m so sorry for coming up and kissing you like that. God, you don’t have a girlfriend do you? If you do, I’ll explain everything to her like this is completely my bad.’ Before she can continue spiralling, Scott cuts her off with a laugh, gripping both her shoulders, ‘C’mon, let’s get another drink then we can have a chat.’

 

Tessa grips the bar, fingertips holding on so tight white begins to overtake the pink of her flesh, and can’t help but to release a dramatic sigh. As she’s busy staring into the speckled pattern of the granite, a red cup makes it way into view. Picking it up and raising it to Scott in thanks, she takes a sip, only to choke on whatever concoction he made her, the alcohol burning her throat.

 

‘What the bloody hell is in this?’ She says. She can still feel the alcohol lining the sides of her mouth, the taste not far off from petrol.

 

Scott raises his shoulders unapologetically. ‘You looked like you needed it’, he says as if his eyes drift to her left hand with a knowing look, which is still relentlessly clutching the countertop. He’s right, she knows he is, alcohol is the only thing that will save her from the embarrassment and anger that’s ablaze in her body, so with a grimace, she takes another sip.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ryan making his way into the kitchen, desperate to avoid any interaction, she grabs Scott’s hand, dragging him outside. ‘Sorry,’ she says sheepishly, ‘I really didn’t want to speak to him again.’

 

The pair settle down onto the floor, their eyes watching the smokers stand in a circle and chat, tracing the burnt ash to the floor, seeing it disappear into the ground.

 

‘Scott?’ Tessa asks.

 

‘Yeah Tessa?’ He replies.

 

‘Are you at uni?’ He lets out a chuckle, his eyes crinkling, he’s happy to entertain her questions, anything to to slow her mind which is clearly in overdrive. ‘Yep, third year, arts degree, fine arts major.’ With his answer, she slows to take in his appearance again, this time noticing the faint remains of paint that live in the crease of where his nail meets his finger. She notices his hair, the tiniest specks of paint through it, a show of where he’s run this hand through his hair. She sees the slightly dirty tee shirt and the cherry red of his lips.  All of this, and the one thought that runs through her head is _god, he’s such a boy._ ‘What about you?’ He asks, dragging her out of her trance. ‘Psych major, second year.’

 

The two sit against the brick wall of the house, letting conversation flow like a river, when they reach a dead end, like water meeting a bank, they redirect it out into an open area. The slight cool of the night providing comfort as they talk about anything and everything. Tessa learns of Scott’s family, his two brothers, their kids who he loves as his own. She hears about his love of the ice, both hockey and figure skating, how he refused to let his mum put him in ice dance, now one of the few things he regrets. Scott hears of Tessa’s love of dance but also of the grief caused by the pain of her legs. He learns of her hopes and dreams regarding her career, on the flip, he also learns of her fears about her career, how she’s terrified of becoming _stuck_ in life.

 

As more stars appear, and as the building quiets down, the conversation soon turns to the events of this evening. ‘So, Ryan, shitty boyfriend?’ Scott asks. Tessa can’t help but to let out a small chuckle. ‘Something like that.’

 

‘I need to make it clear to you, I am so sorry I did that to you. Like that is so not cool.’ Tessa blurts out.

 

‘Tess, it’s okay, really.’ His hand falls down next to her leg, gently brushing her thigh as it makes its way to the cool brick. The palm facing up, an invitation. Looking at him with a bashful smile, she places her hand in his, relishing in the feeling of his fingers enveloping hers. And then they sit, they sit holding hands, the silence as comfortable as the warm breeze of the night.

 

In the early hours of the morning, Tessa’s yawns become more frequent. ‘Alright Miss Tessa, I think it’s time you headed home.’ Scott says. Still holding her by the hand, he pulls her up. Once she’s gathered her belongings, she turns to Scott, a soft smile adorning her face.

 

‘Thanks Scott, really. Tonight was great.’ She says.

 

He reaches his free hand out to tuck her hair behind her ear. ‘You’ll be okay to get home? Do you want me to walk you home?’ He asks, a soft smile grazing his cheeks. She shakes her head. ‘No, it’s okay. Kait’s still here and she’ll need my help to get home.’

 

She drops his hand and makes her way to the sliding door. There, she turns back to say goodbye, yet when her eyes reach his, there’s a look reflecting back at her that makes her fall silent. Something so raw and so inscrutable, she can feel her throat tightening. Regret? Maybe. Longing? Possibly. All she knows is that it’s rendered her silent, and the most she can bring herself to do is raise her hand in goodbye.

 

‘There you are, was starting to think you got swallowed up by the earth or something.’ Kaitlyn says, as she swings an arm over Tessa’s shoulder. Tessa finds herself letting out a small chuckle, still overcome with the emotions from outside, before saying, ‘C’mon Kait, let’s get you home. I’m ready for bed.’

 

It’s in the winter, when she nexts sees him. The wet, cold weather making her miserable, add in finals for this semester and Tessa is pretty much having an outright awful time. She quickens her pace as the grey sky lets out a low rumble, perhaps a warning, begging her to get inside before it starts to pelt down with rain. As she hustles to her apartment, she spots a mop of brown hair, the colour so similar, so alike to Scott. She shakes her head, it can’t possibly be him, she hasn’t seen Scott for months. Shaking her head, she continues down her path, more determined than ever to get home. It’s not him, why would it be him? God, she’s much in need of a generous glass of wine, something to simultaneously warm her and make her forget about Scott and that stupid grin of his.

 

‘Wait, Tessa!’ Her feet stop, her brain quickly filling with excitement as a voice that she could never forget calls out to her. ‘I can’t believe it’s you.’ He says, as Tessa turns on the spot, the wind blowing her ponytail, a reminder of the storm that’s about to come but she can’t bring herself to care. He’s there, right in front of her,  _finally_.

 

She takes in the sight in front of her, her heart rattling against her ribcage as she quickly becomes seized with affection.  His brown fall, which has grown out, falling in a crest, tickling his eye; his hands, covered in specs of paint; a smear of blue paint marks his cheek and his eyes, oh, his eyes, so hopeful and so young. She can’t help but to grin at the appearance of him, it’s clear that finals have overtaken his life, just as much as they have with her. ‘It’s so good to see you again. I’ve missed you. It’s just… Look... I know we met in a weird situation and we haven’t seen each other since then but I really like you and can’t stop thinking about you, and yeah’ He raises a shaky hand to run through his hair, a move clearly perfected by anxiety. ‘Do you want to go out sometime?’ He asks, nerves reverberating through his voice.

 

She leans up, standing on the tips of her toes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, ‘Coffee, saturday, pick me up at two. I’ll need a study break by then and by the look of things, so will you.’ Before he can even respond, Tessa is making her way into the apartment complex. As she turns the key in the lock, ready to push her way into the warmth of the building, she turns back to look at Scott, the softness in his eyes, so overwhelming and so loving, that she feels her chest constrict. A much better feeling to when she walked away from him the last time.

 

His face breaks out in a grin, so charming and so _boyish_ , that she can’t help but to smile back. That feeling of love floats with her the whole way up the stairs, making her feel like a lovestruck teenager, like she’s 13 and Jeremy from seventh grade just asked her to the movies again, like things are finally going right with _her boy._

  


**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, thanks for making it to the end. title lyrics are from 'honeybee' by steam powered giraffe. 
> 
> this is kinda shit but i'm hungry and sleepy, so bye  
> peace out, girl scout.


End file.
